Servant O4
: : Add 1 SIGNI from your trash to your hand.Category:Trash Recovery | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：あなたのトラッシュから'＜精元＞'のシグニ１枚を手札に加える。 | chneffect = | guard = Yes | set1 = WXK-D02 Blue Catharsis | setnum1 = WDK02-019 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 4/26/2018 | flavor1 = ピッカピカの守りをゲット！ | artist1 = アリオ | set2 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum2 = WXK01-122 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2018 | flavor2 = キラっと護ってみるよ！ | artist2 = アリオ | set3 = WXK-D04 Black Direct | setnum3 = WDK02-019 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2018 | flavor3 = パリィンっと参上！ | artist3 = アリオ | set4 = WXK-D05 Dual Paleness | setnum4 = WDK05-R19 | rarity4 = ST | date4 = 6/21/2018 | flavor4 = その一瞬を捉える。 | artist4 = アリオ | set5 = WXK-D06 Dual Blood | setnum5 = WDK06-C19 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/21/2018 | flavor5 = 守るべきもののために！ | artist5 = アリオ | set6 = WXK-D07 Dual Plant | setnum6 = WDK08-E19 | rarity6 = ST | date6 = 10/25/2018 | flavor6 = This is sweet! 甘いよ！ | artist6 = アリオ | set7 = WXK-D08 Dual Blast | setnum7 = WDK08-L19 | rarity7 = ST | date7 = 10/25/2018 | flavor7 = 荒らしに気を付けて！ | artist7 = アリオ | set8 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum8 = SPK10-04-T | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 12/28/2018 | flavor8 = ここからだから！ | artist8 = はしもとなおや | set9 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Top Prizes | setnum9 = SPK11-04 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/28/2018 | flavor9 = その栄誉をここに称えちゃうよ！ | artist9 = はしもとなおや | set10 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum10 = SPK10-04-A | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 1/12/2019 | flavor10 = ここからだで！ | artist10 = はしもとなおや | set11 = Side B WIXOSS Cup Participation Awards | setnum11 = SPK12-04 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 1/13/2018 | flavor11 = ここからでしょ！ | artist11 = はしもとなおや | set12 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum12 = SPK10-04-O | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 1/19/2019 | flavor12 = ここからや！ | artist12 = はしもとなおや | set13 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum13 = SPK10-04-F | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 1/19/2019 | flavor13 = ここからやけん！ | artist13 = はしもとなおや | set14 = WIXOSS Cup 2018 Participation Awards | setnum14 = SPK10-04-M | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 1/19/2019 | flavor14 = こごがらだがら！ | artist14 = はしもとなおや | set15 = WXK-D10 Black Urith | setnum15 = WDK10-020 | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 4/20/2019 | flavor15 = 相手ビビってるよー！ | artist15 = アリオ | set16 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum16 = WXK06-100 | rarity16 = C | date16 = 4/20/2019 | flavor16 = バーストの持ち腐れ | artist16 = アリオ | set17 = WXK-DF01 Start WIXOSS with Piruluk and Win by Discard! | setnum17 = WDK-F01-19 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 5/25/2019 | flavor17 = ピッカピカの守りをゲット！ | artist17 = アリオ | set18 = WXK-DF02 Start WIXOSS with Guzuko and Win by Deck Manipulation! | setnum18 = WDK-F02-19 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 5/25/2019 | flavor18 = パリィンっと参上！ | artist18 = アリオ | set19 = WXK-DF05 Start WIXOSS with Carnival and Win by Using the Graveyard! | setnum19 = WDK-F05-19 | rarity19 = ST | date19 = 5/25/2019 | flavor19 = 守るべきもののために！ | artist19 = アリオ | set20 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum20 = WXK07-103 | rarity20 = C | date20 = 6/29/2019 | flavor20 = ( ﾟдﾟ)ｺｺｶﾞｼｮｳﾈﾝﾊﾞ! | artist20 = アリオ | set21 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum21 = WDK15-020 | rarity21 = ST | date21 = 8/31/2019 | flavor21 = 白いご飯のことじゃない？ | artist21 = アリオ | set22 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum22 = WXK08-100 | rarity22 = C | date22 = 8/31/2019 | flavor22 = わかんない！つぎ！～宇志海いちご～ | artist22 = かにゃぴぃ | set23 = WXK-D17 Black Alfou | setnum23 = WDK17-020 | rarity23 = ST | date23 = 10/26/2019 | flavor23 = The starting shout is "Open!" スタートの掛け声は「オープン！」だよ。 | artist23 = ワタナベマサオ | set24 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum24 = WXK09-112 | rarity24 = C | date24 = 10/26/2019 | flavor24 = A SIGNI with Assassin can attack the life cloth without battling the SIGNI in front of it! アサシンを持つシグニは正面のシグニと バトルせずにライフクロスを攻撃できるよ！ | artist24 = ワタナベマサオ | set25 = WXA-DF04 Start WIXOSS All-Star with Dona and Win with Intense Overall Reinforcement! | setnum25 = WDA-F04-31 | rarity25 = ST | date25 = 11/30/2019 | flavor25 = キラっと護ってみるよ！ | artist25 = アリオ | set26 = 555 Yen Deck Bonus 2 | setnum26 = SPK20-05 | rarity26 = SP | date26 = 11/30/2019 | flavor26 = ５周年です！ | artist26 = アリオ | set27 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum27 = WXK10-103 | rarity27 = C | date27 = 2/22/2020 | flavor27 = こんれーなー！ ～夜見れな～ | artist27 = アカバネ }}